


School Days

by kyochisas



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Fluff towards the end tho, I just want these two to be happy honestly., M/M, School Mode, i may also add more to this who knows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 12:10:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6328585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyochisas/pseuds/kyochisas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While working on a new project for their 'beary adorable' headmaster, Naegi finds himself getting closer with a certain redhead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	School Days

**Author's Note:**

> [finger guns from the void] hello my meme friends.
> 
> I should be writing more important things but fuck it.
> 
> Also excuse a few capitalisation issues, if there are any. OneNote has a problem. Also it's nearly half 1 in the morning so I may not have found them. I'm sorry.

We had been working for that monochrome bear for just over a week now, and the routines were beginning to set in. Ishimaru had assumed the role of leader and had put us all into pairs for greater efficiency. Chihiro and Yamada were to stay behind and clean the dorms while everyone else gathered supplies from different areas of the school. I'd been paired up with Leon, and the reason for this was because 'I would be able to spur him on and kill his laziness', as our leader had put it. Well, I hoped so. And I seemed to, at least, for a little while. But soon, things seem to take... a turn for the worst.

On our first gathering mission, I was sent to the cafeteria with Leon to gather aluminium cans for the bot we were trying to build. I tried my best to find them, while Leon sat on the counter and played with the pans, seeming unwilling to work. I decided to try talking him into helping me.  
"Kuwata... you can't just sit there and be useless. We all have to chip in if we want to get out of here."  
"Yeah dude, I'll do something in a sec." He continued poking at the pans. I begrudgingly took his word for it and began searching through the cupboards. A few minutes later, and he spoke again. "...Hey, Naegi. I know we ain't close or nothin', but... can I ask you something?"  
I didn't poke my head out of the cupboard as I answered him, so I assumed my voice was muffled. "I guess so... go ahead."  
"Do ya really think that bear's gonna keep his word? He's gonna let us get on with our lives here once we build him these robots?"  
"I hope so. I don't want to be stuck in here forever."  
"...Yeah. Same. I have things to do." He went quiet, before I felt the counter on top of my head shake, as the all-star pushed himself to his feet. "Alright. I guess I'll help ya now. Where do I start?"

We seemed to be getting along pretty well. That punkish kind of guy I saw at the opening ceremony was totally different from how he normally was - sure, he was a bit full of himself at times, and pretty arrogant as a whole, but he was really nice, and funny too. He made working a little bit brighter for me... I kinda started to enjoy spending time with him. And then he just... stopped. For whatever reason, he became... distant. Quiet. Even a bit distracted and easily spooked. I was worried.

Every day, we were given a period of Free Time, a time where we were free to take a break and do whatever we wanted. Normally, I tried to speak to everyone and make as many friends as possible, even go places with some of them, but this time I had something more pressing to do. After apologising profusely to Junko (I said I'd take her to the rec room, where she was going to show me what the heck an FPS was) and rescheduling our 'date' as she called it, much to my embarrassment, I went to try and find Leon. It took some effort - he wasn't in the hallway, flirting with Sayaka like he normally was. When I asked, she said she hadn't seen him at all since that morning. I asked around the hallway, and neither Celes nor Yamada, who were normally nearby him, had seen him either. I was getting more and more worried about the lack of information on the all-star's location, until finally, I heard some good news.  
"If you're looking for that idiotic redhead, he ran to the garden. That would be the only logical place to go on the top floor." Togami's voice was as bitter as always, but regardless, I thanked him and headed for the top floor as fast as I could. Something was wrong, and it just didn't feel right to leave it alone.

I quietly opened the door to the garden and poked my head in, taking a quick look around. The light almost blinded me after coming out of the dark hallway, but my eyes quickly adjusted and I slowly stepped inside, shutting the door behind me as quietly as I could. I couldn't see him immediately, and as I began to walk further in I wondered if Togami was just pulling my leg, but no. He was there, hidden from sight (well, mostly. I only just spotted him) behind a patch of flowers. Wanting to talk to him as quickly as possible, I began making my way over, reaching a hand to move a leaf out of the way... but I stopped myself to listen. There was a noise... no, a few of them in a row... too quiet to notice straight away, but just loud enough to hear if you paid close enough attention... a quiet sniffling was coming from nearby. That was enough to make me move again.  
"...Kuwata?" I tried to make my voice as gentle as I could, but even then, he spun around with a look on his face as if I was going to kill him. It surprised me a little. He looked so... Small. Curled up with his knees to his chest, eyeliner running down his cheeks from tears, and his eyes puffy and red for the same reason. ...He'd been crying, over what I didn't know. But I wasn't going to sit here and wait for it to blow over. I shook the slightly shocked expression off my face as I took a step forward, and sat next to him, trying to match his position. He really did make me feel small, even with how tiny he was trying to make himself we still weren't on eye-level. "I... would ask if you're OK, but I can see you're not... so..."  
He didn't reply, he simply looked away. I tried to adjust myself so I could see his face again.  
"Look, I promise I won't tell anyone about this... All you have to do it tell me what's wrong." I felt myself flinch as he seemed to freeze, locked up with an almost scared expression on his face. Oh no. "N-never mind, you don't have to if-"  
I didn't get to finish that sentence, because before I could I felt the air being pushed out of my lungs from a sudden hug, Leon burying his head into my chest, and all I could hear was gentle sobbing against the fabric of my hoodie. I didn't know what to do, so I just let him hug it out... eventually becoming so bold as to wrap my arms around his back and return the gesture, quietly shushing him. I don't know... Sometimes, when we were kids, my little sister Komaru would get easily scared and start to cry. My parents always did something like this to her, and it worked. ...Kinda felt awkward doing it to someone the same age as me, though. Even if it worked eventually.

"T-thanks..." He'd finally pushed himself off of me and was rubbing his eyes of the last of his tears. "Sorry you had to deal with... that."  
"It's OK... Sometimes it's good to cry." I offered him a smile, and he returned it, albeit a little weaker than mine.  
"So... yer not gonna ask?"  
"About what?"  
"About what just happened?"  
"Uh..." Did I really want to know? Well, yes, but... "Not if you don't want to tell... you seem pretty shaken up by the whole thing, after all..."  
After a small pause, he sighed. "...It was a nightmare." The all-star winced, as if even saying that was physically painful. "God, that sounds so fuckin' stupid, right?"  
"What? No, of course not... I've cried over nightmares sometimes." It was embarrassing to admit, but if it was going to make him feel better... I guess I could. It worked, at least a little, as he let out a quiet laugh in response.  
"Yeah... thanks. But... have you ever... watched yourself die?"  
"...Huh?" This didn't sound good. I adjusted my position to face him fully, looking straight at him, nodding for him to continue, which he did, with some hesitation.  
"I-It was like... baseballs were comin' at me at supersonic speeds, a-and I couldn't move at all, they were hittin' me all over, a-and I just was lookin' at everyone starin' at me... l-like I was some criminal... and... and...." It was easy to see that Leon was getting worked up again, so I quickly took action and hugged him again, that awkwardness slipping away. It sounded awful, what he had to watch, and I had to make sure he knew someone was there for him.  
"It's OK... It was only a bad dream, after all... nothing's going to happen to you... because I won't let it."  
I could hear him, trying his hardest not to cry again, but I could only just hear a quiet and shaking voice coming from him. "T-thanks... Naegi. ...Please keep yer promise, alright? Don't... leave me. Alone."  
"...I won't, Kuwata. That's a promise."


End file.
